Bear Civil War
A war that lasted from the years 128-125 BR (Before Roleplay), that saw the schism of the Bear Tribe. The war resulted in one half of the tribe staying in the Bear Cave and retaining its original leadership, while the rebelling half of the tribe went north and would eventually be transformed into another race, the Icebears. Catalysts * Icestrike's attempt to takeover the Bear Tribe (128 BR). * The Bear King stopping this attempt (128 BR). Goals * Icestrike wanting to take over the Bear Tribe, so he would have an army to lead in a war against the Leopards. * The Bear King wanting to put an end to any rebellion within the tribe. Results * Icestrike's failure to take over the tribe, and success in taking over half of it, causing a schism (128 BR). * Grizzly Bear Tribe claiming the formerly unclaimed land west of the Bear forest (125 BR). * The Grizzly Bear Tribe heavily militarizing after the civil war to prepare for the possibility of another war (124 BR). Summary In the year 128 BR, when Icestrike, a Leopard-hating bear from The Iron Mountains, discovered the rest of Bear civilization in the south, he attempted to assassinate the king and claim leadership of the tribe for himself, in order to lead the army in a war against the Leopards. Icestrike ultimately failed in the attempted assassination of the current king, but he escaped execution and was eventually able to manipulate and convince half of the bears to follow him. This surprised the Bear King, who had his remaining half of the tribe fight Icestrike's splinter faction in order to runite the tribe. Icestrike was already planning on defeating the king with his army and absorbing the king's half of the population into his new bear Tribe, so the two sides attacked each other at the same time, in the middle of the Bear Forest. Battles in the Unclaimed Land In the year 126 BR, Icestrike's faction was eventually driven out of Bear territory, and they migrated west into the neighboring land, laying waste to the neutral settlements and claiming the land for themselves. After less than a month of peace between the two neighboring Bear Tribes, Icestrike's tribe, now calling themselves the "Ice Bears" (since Icestrike himself was one of the only polar bears, and grew up in a cold climate), attacked the original Bear Tribe in one last attempt to take over the entire Bear population. They were quickly pushed back into the west, and the Bear King, now fed up with the rogue faction, ordered his army to attack the Ice Bears' land. After one and a half more years of brutal battles in the territories of both bear tribes, Icestrike finally gave up trying to conquer the entire Bear population, and had his army evacuate the now unclaimed land, which had been rendered almost uninhabitable after the war. Aftermath After the Civil War, the Bear Tribe and the Icebear Tribe would not come in contact with each other again for over 100 years. Having claimed his substantially large army, Icestrike took the icebears up to the Iron Mountains, where they would ally with the Brotherhood of Vultures against the Leopard Tribe, beginning the Ice Bear—Leopard War. The Bear Tribe would firmly control the unclaimed land until losing it in the Gorilla—Bear War, 65 years after the Bear Civil War. Category:Wars Category:Bears Category:Ice/snow Category:All Articles